A vehicle such as, for example, a hybrid car or an electric vehicle that uses an electric motor as a driving source tends to be quiet while being driven at low speed, making it difficult for other vehicles and pedestrians to notice its approach. On this account, a technology to alarm the proximity of a vehicle is recently under development. For example, an alarm sound generating device has been proposed in which a vibration device is provided in, for example, the inside of a headlight cover of a vehicle to generate an alarm sound that alarms the proximity of the vehicle (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-283809). According to such a device, there is an advantage in that the alarm sound may be delivered easily around the vehicle since the headlight cover vibrates to function as a speaker provided at the exterior of the vehicle.